


All I want...

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man wanted some Won Ton Soup? Huggy POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want...

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #39 'The Bait', not sure if I've gotten the "voice" right, please bear with me (pun intended)

**All I want...**

by Belladonna

 

So the man wanted some Won Ton Soup? He shall have it then. Even asked me whether we've had it on the menue.

The Bear has everything for your gastronomical pleasure. And if not, the Bear just knows where to get it.

 

I ain't called the Bear, provider of all things extraordinaire for nothing. You ask, we'll deliver.

 

Oh, there's the soup. Just getting rid of the plastic cup from the „Yellow Dragon“ from two doors down and up we go.

 

One Won Ton Soup coming up for you, Captain Dobey. Hot and spicy as ordered.

 

We aim to please.


End file.
